Natural products are essential sources of cosmetics and medicines. The World Health Organization estimates that 80% of the world's population relies on traditional medicines made from natural products. The modern pharmaceutical industry is also dependent on plant-based medicines, with as much as 50% of all drugs based on or derived from natural products. As such, plants and other natural products offer excellent sources of health-promoting cosmetics and medicines.